


Might As Well

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Just a little spin on some communication issues between Harry and Louis that lead to Harry’s getting “might as well” tattooed on him after having sex with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know; I'm sorry.

Louis isn’t really one for words. Okay, that’s a lie, but he’s not one for big important words like forever and responsibility. He’s barely one for love and that’s a huge one. He came out of the womb greeted by love. The love of his mum and dad, when each of his sisters were born their love too. Louis is familiar with big important words like forever, responsibility, and love, but it doesn’t mean he’s comfortable with them. 

Big important words are the rock in his shoe when he has 50 meters left to run in the most important race of his life. He knows it’s there and he has to do something about it, but he really doesn’t have the time to handle it now. After the comparison he makes in his mind, he shakes his head at the stupidity. He doesn’t want to get rid of the love in his life, it’s not stopping him from anything. If he’s honest with himself it’s helped him get through a lot, but it hurts because he’s so shit at it and he doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s really lucky that, when Harry first muttered I love you, he managed to return the words before the younger lad thought he didn’t feel the same. He loves Harry, with every piece of his being, but saying it feels like giving up on the light footed, easy going, peter pan, he wants to be. He’s an adult, even though the word makes him cringe and makes his skin crawl. He know he has legal responsibilities and responsibilities to the people he loves, but he doesn’t know if he can confirm that. 

Harry climbs into bed next to him and Louis immediate shifts to lay on his chest. He nuzzles his nose into his neck, his I love you for the night and places a soft kiss to Harry’s lips to say goodnight. Louis settles back into his position in his arms and goes back to his thoughts. He mostly doesn’t tell Harry how he feels because he’s afraid once he starts talking he’ll never stop.

He’ll tell him he loves him and Harry will ask why and Louis will sit there for days, weeks, months, telling him about the way he gets out the bathtub and the way he puts on his necklaces and how his eyes light up when he sees his mum. He would never stop talking and no one wants to be with that. Yet, he can’t imagine that anyone would want to be with the boy that never talks either. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, breaking Louis out of his reverie. There’s times that he wishes that Harry could read his mind, but it kind of freaks him out how he can be laying in bed with his eyes clothes thinking and Harry’s Louis sensor goes off.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie,” Harry chides, softly running his hand down Louis’ cheeks, bringing his thumb back up to caress his cheek bone. 

Louis huffs and turns his face into Harry’s chest. He hates how Harry makes him want to confess everything, tell him he loves him, take his world apart and put it back together. It’s just words. Words words words. Harry senses Louis’ frustration and pulls his chin up to give him a kiss on the mouth. Louis moves his finger in circles just above Harry’s hip bone and tries to relax.

Harry pushes Louis’ head back onto his chest and when he talks, his boyfriend can feel and hear the rumbling in his chest. “You know I love you. I’ve wanted you since I’ve met you. All of you, but I know there’s part of you you’re not letting me have. The part of you that makes you hyperventilate when you’re trying to convince me you’re sleeping. The part of you that makes you speak with touches and gifts instead of words. I want to help you. I’m here if it hurts. I’ll love you either way, but I’m here to help you too, Lou.” 

Then Louis does one of the things he does best, he runs a finger under the blanket pooled around Harry’s hips, soft skin colliding with the hair there. When Harry squeezes his arm he knows he has his permission, for now, to distract him in the best way, so he trails his fingers back up, toying with the hair right beneath Harry’s navel. He slides his hands up Harry’s torso tantalizingly slow, straddling him when his hands reach his broad shoulders. 

He kisses him once, twice, three times, before finally letting their tongues reach out and tie their bodies together. He feels Harry bucking beneath him, desperate for friction so he grinds down moaning into their kiss. Louis kisses down Harry’s jaw line to his neck, biting and sucking until he can feel Harry’s fingers bruising his skin. 

He slowly slides back down his lover’s body kicking the blanket from around the bottom of his legs so he can rest comfortably right in front of Harry’s cock. He doesn’t want to top tonight, but he’s devised a plan that will make words come a lot easier (maybe pun intended). Louis licks a quick swipe up and takes the tip in his mouth. He opens up wide and slides his fingers in next to Harry’s swollen pink head.

He lets the spit drip down Harry’s cock, coating his fingers and making a mess around his mouth just like Harry likes it. Sloppy is always the best. Sloppy means you had fun. Sloppy is also why he can push a single spit soaked digit into Harry’s tightness as his mouth starts to suck his cock hard. He can tell Harry is enjoying as his knuckles are white with the force that he’s pulling at the sheets.

“Lou, fuck. Want you.”

“I thought you wanted my secrets.” Louis teases, pushing another finger.

Harry gasps out, “want everything. I want everything, Lou.”

The older lad leans up so he can capture Harry’s mouth with his, it’s all tongue and spit and no friction because his lips are so wet, but it’s still hot because Harry is writhing beneath and moaning into his mouth. He moves back down, licking up Harry’s happy trail before biting at his hip bone and whispering “might as well.”

He takes his place between Harry’s leg, mouth so close to Harry’s cock that when he breathes the air warms the skin. Harry looks down, eyes hooded and brows furrowed because everything feels so fucking good, but as usual with Louis he has no fucking idea what’s going on. Then Louis is angling his fingers a certain way and Harry’s face completely relaxes because holy fuck no one else knows his body.

Louis adds a third finger, sucking at Harry’s tip quickly before he lets it drop back and flop on the younger lad’s abs. He grabs one of Harry’s hands as his tongue licks a teasing stripe up his balls.

“I’m scared to tell you how much I love you,” Louis confesses, watching as Harry’s eyes open. “I’m afraid once I start I’ll never stop and loving you means having you and I don’t want to damage you or break you. I’m not responsible enough to know what to do with another person’s heart. I don’t want to hurt you like I’ve seen people I love hurt others.”

“Lou,” Harry whispers, but he’s quickly cuts off as Louis pushes in deeper, fucking Harry harder with his fingers. Harry gets the point and clamps his mouth shut, only releasing moans and whispers from the feel of Louis’ fingers. 

“Hannah was great. We both know how I felt about her, but I didn’t know what relationships could be until you. And you, all 18 years of curls and green,”Louis whispers against the inside of Harry’s thigh, watching as his fingers move in and out of Harry’s hole. “You scare the shit out of me.”

He nips at the inside of Harry’s thighs and lets go of his hand so he can position his cock back in his mouth for a few moments. When he lets go again it hits Harry’s stomach with a wet noise. “I’m scared you’re going to leave because I don’t tell you enough and I’m scared you’re going to leave if I tell you too much.”

“Never too much, Lou. Fuck.”

“I love the way you look when you wake up in the morning. Curls everywhere, spit dried on the side of your mouth. I love the way you stumble down the stairs and often spill tea on the counter because it reminds me you’re human and not a God and that there’s some way I get to keep you. Some way that maybe I’m worthy of you.”

Louis pulls out his fingers, pausing his speech to run his tongue over Harry’s now deserted hole. Harry jumps, grabbing at the sheets so roughly he pulls them off the mattress. “Lou. Lou.louloulou.please.” Harry begs, pushing back against Louis’ tongue until the warm wet pressure isn’t there anymore. Louis sucks Harry’s cock back into his mouth, wet and messy until he’s lubed. He comes back up and straddles Harry’s hips,grateful for the shower sex they had earlier so he doesn’t have to prep himself. 

Harry’s eyes fly open as he feels Louis rise above him and straddle his hips. He watches with nothing but desire as his lover positions his cock at his entrance and slowly lowers himself down as he adjusts. Louis lets out a gasp that makes Harry’s hips buck and they both moan and the feeling. Louis feels full and vulnerable, but at least he’s on top and he controls it.

“I love the way you fuck me in the shower and make love to me in the bath. I love your fry ups and the way you make me breakfast when we’re home. Fuck, Haz.”

Harry’s body and brain are short circuiting at the mixture of Louis’ words and body, he just grabs Louis by the hips and starts to thrust up short and fast. 

“I love the way th, the way, ooh fuck. I love the way you love me.” Louis manages to croak. “ I love the way. Harry, god. I love the way I know that you don’t want anyone but me. I love the way you’re always looking at me when I look at you.”

Harry stops his thrusts to sit up, pulling Louis’ face to his until he kisses all the oxygen out of his body. Louis starts lightly pumping up and down in Harry’s lap, his face still only a inch higher even though he’s on Harry’s legs. Harry is kissing his neck and nibbling on his collarbones, whispering I love yous all while stroking Louis in time with his thrusts. 

“I love you so much, Lou.” Harry whispers into his neck before biting and marking him. Louis’ rhythm stutters and Harry takes the opportunity to put his arms around Louis’ body and pull him off so he can readjust them without any injuries. Louis falls on his back and watches as Harry worships his body; hips bucking off the bed as Harry takes Louis into his mouth for a few moments before sucking his balls into his mouth and making his way to Louis’ entrance.

“Fuck. Fuck. Harry need you. Fuck me.” Louis begs, but Harry just nods his head no and sucks on Louis’ pink hole. He runs his tongue back and forth until Louis starts to rock his body back and forth on it. Then he pushes Louis’ legs open using his thumbs to spread the tight hole apart and stickings his tongue in, moving it back and forth as Louis falls apart. Harry is bucking into the bed, but Louis grabs him by the hair and tugs him back up.

“Need you now. Harry in me now. I want to come with you in me.”

Harry obliges, spitting into his hand and coating himself before sliding back into the warmth he associates with home and love. He lays down on top of Louis and feels his boyfriend’s legs wrap around him. He grabs both of Louis’ arms and holds them above their bodies on the mattress, fingers tangled. The moan into each other’s neck, falling apart with each stroke. Harry feels as Louis’ body starts to shake, telling Harry he’s about to come. 

Harry moves faster, letting go of one of Louis’ hands so he can reach between them and try to apply more friction. Louis doesn’t know whether to buck up into Harry’s hand or thrust down to meet Harry’s motions, but he has no time as his back is rising off the bed and his legs are tightening around Harry to the point where he can’t move his hips in anything, but a circle.

When Louis loosens his grip Harry pulls out and pushes in slowly, kissing around Louis face. A peck on each closed eye, the outline of his jaw, and ends with a soft kiss on the forehead before speeding up again. Louis opens his eyes to see Harry’s green ones staring right back at him and his breath hitches. He reaches his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him downwards until his lips are right at his ear.

“I love the way you make me feel. I love how no matter what when I get off the stage or come back from the studio I’m coming back to home because you’re here.”

“Baby.” Harry moans, deep and guttural.

“I love how you’ve never let me believe that I can push you away. I love how you’ve never acted out because of things we have to do.” Louis whispers, stopping when Harry bites into his shoulder to leave another mark. 

“I love how you’re bigger than me. How your body can swallow mine up and completely cover me, but you treat me so perfectly. You carry me and put me in bed. You let me win our, oh fuck right there Haz,” Louis breaks off. Harry’s pace quickening with every word that comes out of Louis’ mouth means that the oversensitivity is starting to become evident and the pain and pleasure makes Louis space out for a moment.

“You let me win our wrestling matches, but then fuck me like the man you are in bed. Fuck yes. You always fuck me like you mean it don’t you, Haz?”

“Fuck yeah. Louis, yeah”

“Come for me. Come for me Harry. I love your face when you come, hot and flustered, mouth open as you cry out. Come on.” Louis says, fucking himself onto Harry’s dick, trying to add to the friction and in seconds Harry’s biceps are quivering next to his head and he can hear the moan reverberate through his chest.

Louis strokes Harry’s back until the younger lad rolls over on the bed neck to him. The curls on his head are either up in every direction or glued with sweat to his forehead. The moment Harr’s on his side he tugs Louis to him. He kisses up his back, placing one last kiss on the back of his head. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, exhausted and sated.

Harry says nothing about Louis’ confessions the next morning. Louis is kind of distraught about it. On one hand he’s happy that it doesn’t have to be awkward. He considers himself lucky that Harry didn’t bake a cake that said “congratulations on opening up,” but he still wants an award or something. When Harry comes down the stairs Louis asks him about the maid they have coming, just to start a conversation.

“So should she clean the living room and the party room then? Are we doing anything soon?”

Harry smiles to himself because it’s just too good of a moment. Louis being the natural smartass he is often falls victim to these little games Harry plays to get what he wants.

“Well if she’s here, you should tell her that she might as well do it.” Harry replies and turns around to face the skin to hide the giddiness of Louis writing the instructions down on piece of paper they leave for their cleaning lady. 

“Well, I said ‘clean the living room, might as well since you’re here.”

Harry looks at him with false disappointment in his eyes, because Louis can be so rude, and such a shithead, but it’s in his favor this time. He has to chide him though or Louis will know something is up, so he yanks the paper off the counter and pulls Louis into a kiss that makes him a little weak in the knees.

“I’m going out and I’m taking this with me. Just ask her to do it when she gets here.” Harry demands, Louis sneers at him and rolls his eyes, but Harry knows he’ll do it. He runs to his car and calls up the parlor he frequents when home. He runs his fingers over the paper until the artist picks up and he quickly mutters what he wants and that he’s on his way now.

He doesn’t often take advantage of his star status, but he needs this on his body now. He gets there and the artist scans the note into the computer, making the outline and printing out on the printer that makes the outline. He asks Harry where he wants it and when he takes off his shirt and points to right next to his hip bone, the artists laughs and asks if he should even ask.

Harry shyly shakes his head and just lays down on the table.

When he gets home the entire house is clean except for the one area of the living room Louis is populating. He jumps on the sofa, laughing at Louis’ surprised yelp.

“Fucking hell! Are you mad?!”

“Soz, Boo.” Harry replies half sincerely, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. He stands up and Louis follows after so he can hug him. After a short embrace, Louis settles his hands on Harry’s waist, which is what he normally does to anchor himself when he gets up on his tippy toes to place a kiss on Harry’s mouth, but when Harry flinches he pulls back with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well, what do we have here, Hazza? I topped last night, so you shouldn’t have any bruises.” Louis jokes. Harry tries to fight Louis off half-heartedly, but when the older lad pulls up the shirt and see the tattoo he just plops back onto the couch.

“Fucking hell, Haz.”

“You said that a moment ago.”

“Go fuck yourself! You got my handwriting on your body!” Louis yells, sounding a little hysterical.

Harry snorts, “well, if you remember it’s not the first time.”

“Harry.”

“I know. It was important. It always will be important and instead of making you talk about it, I just thought I’d show you.”

Louis wants to stand back up and kiss Harry senseless, but it’s like gravity is too much and his handwriting is on his boyfriend’s hip where he whispered the same words to him, and he doesn’t remember it being this hard to breathe. 

Harry carries him up to the bed and joins him. Louis turns back around and ravishes him all night. Stopping every once in awhile to tell Harry how much he loves the contrast of his pale skin to black ink and he kisses around the tattoo and whispers something about how much he loves how stupid he is.

Then he tops that night and he works Harry up again with his fingers and teases him with his cock, but when he comes he whispers I love you into Harry’s mouth and thinks that maybe this responsibility is one that he can handle, especially if he gets to handle it with Harry.


End file.
